Blue Dreams and Black Desire
by touchingyoursoul1
Summary: Η ζωή της Μπέλλα Σουαν στοιχειώνεται από τον πόνο και την απώλεια της οικογένειας της.Η ψυχή της όμως βρίσκει καταφύγιο στο ενυδρείο των Σπένσερ.Η δουλεία της είναι ότι της έχει απομείνει.Τι θα γίνει όμως όταν ο κακομαθημένος και εγωιστής Έντουαρτ Κάλλεν αγοράζει την επιχείρηση και η Μπέλλα γίνεται αντικείμενο του πόθου του?Δεν θα σταματήσει μέχρι να την κατακτήσει.


**Φυσικά οι χαρακτήρες ανήκουν στην αγαπημένη μας συγγραφέα Στέφανι Μέγιερ.Το Twilight είναι κομμάτι της ζωή μου και γιαυτό θέλησα να παίξω λίγο με τους χαρακτήρες της.Σας καλωσορίζω λοιπόν σε έναν εντελώς διαφορετικό κόσμο.Δέστε τις ζώνες σας και ξεκινάμε...**

**Πρόλογος**

''Μπέλλα,μπορείς να έρθεις για λίγο εδώ?Νομίζω ότι υπάρχει κάποιο πρόβλημα στη δυτική πτέρυγα.''

Η φωνή της Άντζελα αντήχησε από το μεγάφωνο του μικροσκοπικού γραφείου την ώρα που η Μπελλα τοποθετούσε κάποιες τυχαίες κόλλες αναφοράς στο μικρο ξύλινο συρτάρι._Σίγουρα υπάρχει πρόβλημα με τις χελώνες πάλι_,σκέφτηκε καθώς βγαίνοντας από τον δωμάτιο άρχισε να βαδίσει στο φωτεινό διάδρομο.

Τα μακριά καστανά μαλλιά της ανέμιζαν με το φύσημα του ανέμου αποκαλύπτοντας την πορσελάνινη επιδερμίδα,φυλακίζοντας το βλέμμα του Τζείκομπ που στεκόταν στην αίθουσα υποδοχής.Ένιωσε την αναπνοή του να σταματά για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα,κρυφά ικανοποιημένος που η Μπέλλα δούλευε στο δωμάτιο με τα αμφίβια ,αρκετά κοντά στο γραφείο του.Αυτές ήταν και οι μέρες που του επέτρεπαν να την πλησιάσει,να της μιλήσει και να ξεκλέψει λίγες στιγμές μαζί της.

Ήταν τόσο μοναχική που ένιωθε την καρδιά του να σφίγγεται όποτε την έβλεπε να απομακρύνεται από τους υπολοίπους και να χάνετε με τις ώρες στις διάφορες πτέρυγες.Φρόντιζε τα πλάσματα της θάλασσας σαν να ήταν φίλοι της,ίσως και οικογένεια της.Πάντα στοργική,πάντα ευγενική.Μα πόσο ζήλευε αυτά τα όντα που είχαν την τύχη να νιώσουν το άγγιγμά της,να την γνωρίσουν ακόμα καλύτερα.Η Μπέλλα ήταν εγκλωβισμένη σε ένα δικό της γαλάζιο κόσμο.Σ'αυτό το συμπέρασμα είχε καταλήξει τα τελευταία τρία χρόνια που δούλευαν μαζί στο ενυδρείο Σπένσερ.

Προσπαθώντας να τραβήξει την προσοχή του από την χλωμή κοπέλα που αναμφισβήτητα θα μονοπωλούσε το ενδιαφέρον του το μεγαλύτερο μέρος της μέρας,κοίταξε γύρω του.

Σήμερα είχαν έρθει πολλοί ενδιαφερόμενοι για να παρακολουθήσουν το σόου του Γουίλι που ξεκινούσε στις 12.Οι διάδρομοι ήταν πλημμυρισμένοι από τουρίστες αλλά και ντόπιους σε όλες τις ηλικίες που περιπλανιόντουσαν από εδώ και από εκεί φανερά εντυπωσιασμένοι από το θέαμα που προσέφεραν οι γυάλινοι τείχη που έκρυβαν πίσω τους δεκάδες πολύχρωμα ψάρια και άλλα περίεργα πλάσματα του αλμυρού αλλά και του γλυκού νερού.

Αυτό το μέρος ήταν παράδεισος για κάποιον που λάτρευε τον συγκεκριμένο τομέα.Η υπέροχη θέα και οι δυνατότητες που προσφέρονταν στους ενδιαφερομένους αποτελούσαν πώλο έλξης για όλες τις κοινωνικές τάξεις,Πλούσιοι επιχειρηματίες,άνθρωποι της τέχνης και του αθλητισμού δήλωναν την παρουσία τους καθημερινά ανεβάζοντας τη φήμη και την αξιοπιστία του ενυδρείου στα ύψη.

Την ώρα που ο Τζέικομπ παρατήρησε με την άκρη του ματιού του πως η Μπέλλα εξαφανίστηκε στην μεγάλη μπλε πόρτα άφησε την αναπνοή του να βγει βαριά από μέσα του.Κάθισε στην καρέκλα του και έψαξε στον υπολογιστή για τις θέσεις που είχαν προπωληθεί.Οι αφίξεις είχαν ήδη ξεκινήσει και ο ίδιος θα ήθελε να είναι προετοιμασμένος.Η Βικτώρια άλλωστε δεν θα ήθελε κανέναν πελάτη και μάλιστα αρκετά ευκατάστατο να βγει από αυτές τις πύλες δυσαρεστημένος.

_Αυτή η γυναικά θα έκανε τα πάντα για το χρήμα,_σκέφτηκε κυνικά καθώς ο χαρακτηριστικός ήχος του κουδουνιού της υποδοχής τον έκανε να σηκώσει το βλέμμα του.Τα μάτια του συνάντησαν αρχικά μια ψιλή σφιχτή μορφή με ακατάστατα χάλκινα μαλλιά και πράσινα επικριτικά μάτια που κρύβονταν πίσω από ένα ζευγάρι γνωστής μάρκας γυαλιών.Την στιγμή που το βλέμμα του συναντήθηκε με το δικό του ήξερε πολύ καλά ποιος ήταν ο άντρας μπροστά του.

Ο Έντουαρτ Κάλλεν φορούσε ένα μαύρο κουστούμι συνοδευόμενο από ένα λευκό,σκέτο πουκάμισο.Τα ρούχα του φυσικά δημιουργήματα του πιο διάσημου σχεδιαστή.Η τιμής τους ήταν περισσότερη από πέντε μηνιαίες πληρωμές ενός απλού υπαλλήλου όπως ήταν ο Τζέικομπ.Η μορφή του φώναζε από μακριά πλούτο,δύναμη και κυριαρχία.Ήταν από τους ανθρώπους που αντιπαθούσε περισσότερο εδώ και σύντομα θα γινόταν το αφεντικό του προς μεγάλη του απογοήτευση.

Η E.A.M Cullen Enterprise έιχε αγοράσει τις μετοχές από τον Ντάνιελ Τζόνσον που πλέον είχε κλείσει τα 60 και ήθελε να αποσυρθεί όντας τόσο χρόνια στην επιχείρηση.Η Κόρη του Ναταλί την οποία ο Τζέικομπ είχε την τιμή να γνωρίσει είχε γεννήσει δύο πανέμορφα αγοράκια που αποτέλεσαν τον κύριο λόγο της φυγής του.

Το αφεντικό του ήθελε να αφιερωθεί στην οικογένεια του και δεν τον αδικούσε καθόλου.Ωστόσο έπρεπε να προσέξει σε ποιον θα παραδώσει την εταιρία.Ο Έντουαρτ Κάλλεν ήταν ο πιο εγωιστικός,κακομαθημένος και δύστροπος άνθρωπος που είχε γνωρίσει ποτέ.Η αγάπη για τον ενυδρείο,η αλληλεγγύη και η συναδελφικότητα που υπήρχε θα καταστρέφονταν τώρα από τα κρύα και μισητά εκατομμύρια αυτού του άνδρα.Η πρόσληψη της Βικτώρια,στενής _φίλης _του κυρίου Κάλλεν,ως επιτηρήτρια του προσωπικού τον τελευταίο μήνα είχε αποδείξει πως το φιλικό κλίμα που υπήρχε τα τελευταία χρόνια θα εξαφανιζόταν.

''Θα με κοιτάς πολλή ώρα ακόμα Μπλάκ?''Η παγερή φωνή του έβγαλε τον Τζέικομπ από τις σκέψεις του.Προσπάθησε να χαμογελάσει αλλά ποτέ δεν έφτασε στα καστανά μάτια του.Το στομάχι του ανακατεύτηκε και μόνο στο άκουσμα της φωνής του._Μα καλά ποιος νομίζει ότι είναι;_

''Τι μπορώ να κάνω για σας κύριε Κάλλεν;''

''Θέλω αμέσως να δω την υπεύθυνη του Γουίλι.Η Βικτώρια μου είπε ότι η Σουαν έχει αναλάβει το πρόβλημα με τη χελώνα της Ουαλίας.Το θέμα όμως είναι ότι ακόμα δεν έχει επιστρέψει και το σόου ξεκινά σε λίγο.''

Ο Έντουαρτ πέρασε τα λευκά δάχτυλά του μέσα από τις χάλκινες τούφες του.Η έλλειψη προετοιμασίας και η τεμπελιά που επικρατούσε σε αυτήν την επιχείρηση του έφερνε ναυτία.Η επιλογή να ασχοληθεί με μια διαφορετική επένδυση από τις άλλες που είχε συνηθίσει αρχικά φαινόταν δελεαστική αλλά η ηλιθιότητα του προσωπικού αποδείκνυε το αντίθετο.

_Ο Τζόνσον είχε αφήσει τα πράγματα πολύ χαλαρά εδώ μέσα,καιρός να βάλλει τάξη κάποιος σε αυτό το αχούρι,_σκέφτηκε.

''Είμαι σίγουρος ότι η Μπέλλα θα έρθει όπου να'ναι,δεν υπάρχει λόγος να ανησυχείτε.Βλέπετε αγαπάει τόσο πολύ τα πλάσματα εδώ που χάνει την αίσθηση του χρόνου φροντίζοντας τα''

Ο Έντουαρτ κοίταξε τον Μπλακ με δυσπιστία που προσπαθούσε να δικαιολογήσει και ταυτόχρονα να ανεβάσει στα μάτια μου αυτή την την κοπέλα.Δεν μπορούσε να διανοηθεί πως κάποιος είναι δυνατόν να ξεχαστεί φροντίζοντας ψάρια._Σε λίγο άρχιζε η παράσταση και αυτή η ανεύθυνη ήταν επικεφαλής διάολε.Ας ξεκινήσουμε το ξεσκαρτάρισμα λοιπόν._

''Πάω να την βρω.Την επόμενη φορά που θα λείψει τόσο πολύ από το πόστο της απαιτώ να με ενημερώσεις άμεσα.Ευτυχώς που η Βικτώρια ήταν παρόν!''

_Λες και πρόκειται να το κάνω αυτό στην Μπέλλα καθίκι_,σκέφτηκε ο Τζέικομπ και γύρισε τα μάτια του στον υπολογιστή θέλοντας να δείξει πως ήταν αρκετά απασχολημένος για να συνεχίσει τη συζήτηση με τον νέο του εργοδότη.Κούνησε το κεφάλι του όταν άκουσα τον Κάλλεν να αναπνέει ενοχλημένα.

Ο διάδρομος έδειχνε να μην έχει τέλος καθώς τα ακριβά γυαλιστερά παπούτσια του Έντουαρτ βυθίζονταν στο παχύ μπλε χαλί.Η μορφή του πανέμορφου αλλά σκοτεινού άνδρα καθρεπτίζονταν στα τζάμια του ενυδρείου,νευριασμένη και παγερή.Τα πράσινα μάτια του έλαμπαν από θυμό καθώς πλησίαζε όλο και περισσότερο στην πρώτη του πολύ πιθανόν απόλυση στο ενυδρείο Σπένσερ.

Μετά από αρκετές πόρτες και δωμάτια έφτασε στον πολυπόθητο ειδικά διαμορφωμένο χώρο.Το δωμάτιο δεν διέθετε κάποιο διαχωριστικό παρά μόνο μία άσπρη επιγραφή με γράμματα νέον.''Χελώνες Ουαλίας.Επικεφαλής:Άντζελα Γουέμπερ''

Έτριψε το λαιμό του μηχανικά εκεί όπου θα έπρεπε τώρα να βρίσκεται η γραβάτα του._Αναθεματισμένη Λορέν.Εξαιτίας της ηλιθιότητας σου θα εμφανιστώ στην πρώτη παρουσίασή μου ως πρόεδρος του ομίλου σε αυτά τα _χάλια.Δεν είχε προλάβει να κάνει ούτε ντουζ ύστερα από τη μικρή συνεύρεση που είχαν στο πίσω κάθισμα της μαύρης Άστον Μάρτιν του.Η θύμηση του γεγονότος τσίτωσε ακόμα περισσότερο τα ευαίσθητα νεύρα του.

Τα μάτια του περιπλανήθηκαν στο χώρο μέχρι που σταμάτησαν σε μία μικροσκοπική πλάτη,λουσμένη από πλούσιες σοκολατένιες μπούκλες που έπεφταν σαν καταρράκτης.Κοίταξε χαμηλότερα φυλακίζοντας τα καλλίγραμμα οπίσθια της άγνωστης κοπέλας που χαμογελούσε με την καρδιά της χωρίς να έχει καταλάβει ότι μερικά μετρά μακριά της βρισκόταν τον νέο της αφεντικό.

Ο Έντουαρτ ένιωσε αμέσως ένα κύμα επιθυμίας να καλύπτει την οργή του και τα χέρια του σχεδόν πονούσαν να έρθουν σε επαφή με το κατάλευκο δέρμα.Το παντελόνι του σφίχτηκε γύρω του.Τα χέρια του από μόνα τους έτρεξαν για εκατομμυριοστή φορά σήμερα μέσα στο χάος των μαλλιών του.

Η Μπέλλα συνέχιζε να χαϊδεύει τη ράχη του μικρού Γουόλτερς έχοντας τελειώσει με την φαρμακευτική αγωγή και την σίτιση του.Είχε περάσει αρκετή ώρα που η Άντζελα την είχε αφήσει μόνη της στο δωμάτιο από την απότομη κλίση της Βικτώρια.Στο ενυδρείο γινόταν πανικός με τη σημερινή παράσταση και η Μπέλλα ήθελε να ξεκλέψει λίγε στιγμές ηρεμίες παρέα με τη μόνη οικογένεια της.

Τα λευκά μεταξένια χέρια της συνέχισαν να φροντίζουν τη μικρή χελώνα.Η ψυχή της αναζητούσε ένα τέτοιο τρυφερό άγγιγμα αλλά εφόσον εκείνη το στερήθηκε,προτιμούσε να το χαρίζει απλόχερα στους άλλους και ειδικότερα στους θαλάσσιους φίλους της.Ήθελε η αγάπη και η φροντίδα που είχαν παρθεί βίαια από τη ζωή της να μην λείψει σε κανέναν άνθρωπο σε αυτό τον κόσμο αν ήταν δυνατόν.Εκείνη εξάλλου έκανε ότι μπορούσε.

Τη στιγμή που σηκώθηκε από την επιφάνεια λίγα εκατοστά δίπλα από την πισίνα ένιωσε μια παράξενη αίσθηση.Οι τρίχες στο λαιμό της για κάποιον λόγο είχαν σηκωθεί και μια ανατριχίλα διαπερνούσε όλους τους πόρους του κορμιού της.

Η αίσθηση ήταν λες και κάποιος την παρακολουθούσε.

Με την καρδιά της βαθμιαία να χάνει χτύπους γύρισε το βλέμμα της για να συναντήσει ένα άνδρα να στέκεται στην πόρτα.Η αναπνοή της σταμάτησε από την σπανιότητα της ομορφιά που θα ορκιζόταν ότι συναντούσε για πρώτη φορά στη ζωή της.

Δύο σκούρα πράσινα μάτια φυλάκισαν τα δικά της.

Συνέχιζαν να παραμένουν και οι δύο ακίνητοι καθώς η στιγμή φαινόταν πολύ πολύτιμη για να σπάσει η ησυχία και η ένταση της.Η Μπέλλα θα ορκιζόταν ότι το δωμάτιο έτρεμε κάτω από τα αδύναμα πόδια της,και ακούμπησε με τα χέρια της τον πάγκο με τα τρόφιμα για να στηριχτεί.

Το ξόρκι φαίνεται να έσπασε όταν μια κρυστάλλινη αγγελική αλλά αντρική φωνή έσπασε τη σιωπή.

''Είσαι η Ιζαμπέλλα Σουαν;''

Η Μπέλλα ανοιγόκλεισε τα μάτια τις μερικές φορές και ένιωσε τον εγκέφαλό της να επιστρέφει στην πραγματικότητα.

''Μάλιστα.Θα μπορούσα να σας βοηθήσω σε κάτι;''Η φωνή της δισταχτική αντήχησε στους μαρμάρινους τοίχους.

_Ω,θα μπορούσες να βοηθήσεις σε πολλά πράγματα αλλά αμφιβάλλω αν αυτά τα αθώα σοκολατένια μάτια θα άντεχαν το θέαμα._

Ο Έντουαρτ καθάρισε το λαιμό του καθώς εικόνες της καστανής οπτασίας γυμνής και ιδρωμένης κάτω από την καυτή του σάρκα εισέβαλαν στο μυαλό του.

_Διάολε._καταράστηκε για χιλιοστή φορά σήμερα.

''Είμαι ο Έντουαρτ Κάλλεν.''

Το στόμα της Μπέλλας άνοιξε σε ένα χαρακτηριστικό άηχο Ο.Αυτό δεν βοήθησε ιδιαίτερα την κατάσταση που επικρατούσε μέσα από το βαμβακερό μαύρο εσώρουχο του Έντουαρτ.

Η Μπέλλα θέλησε αμέσως να απολογηθεί κατανοώντας το λόγο που βρισκόταν εδώ.

''Με συγχωρείται για την αργοπορία Κύριε Κάλλεν. Ξέρω ότι έπρεπε να είμαι στο γραφείο σας εδώ και δέκα λεπτά αλλά η αλήθεια είναι πως ξεχάστηκα''Πέρασε τα δάχτυλα της μέσα από τις πλούσιες καστανές τούφες που έπεσαν στο μέτωπό της.''Έπιτρέψτε μου να σας καλωσορίσω στο ενυδρείο Σπένσερ''

Ο Έντουαρτ ξαφνικά ένιωσε την επιθυμία που είχε φουντώσει μέσα του να μετατρέπεται ξανά σε θυμό. _Ξεχάστηκε. _Ξεκίνησε να περπατάει στο μέρος της Μπέλλα ώσπου τα σώματα τους απείχαν μερικά εκατοστά.Έσκυψε το σώμα του ώστε το πρόσωπό του να βρίσκεται στο ίδιο επίπεδο με το δικό της .Η Αναπνοή του πλημμύρισε το οπτικό πεδίο της Μπέλλα και ένιωσε τον κόσμο να σταματά για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα.

''Ξεχάστηκες;''

Η οργή ήταν φανερή στα χαρακτηριστικά του.Η Μπέλλα το παρατήρησε και ένιωσε το σώμα της να κοκαλώνει με το αίμα να παγώνει στις φλέβες της.

''Δεν θα επαναληφθεί κύριε.Σας το υπόσχομαι.''Η φωνή της μια αδύναμη βουή.

Τότε έσκυψε περισσότερο και η ολόισια μύτη του άγγιξε το μάγουλό της καθώς ψιθύρισε στο αυτί της. Ηλεκρικό ρεύμα διαπέρασε και τα δύο σώματα.

''Και πως είσαι σίγουρη πως θα υπάρξει _επόμενη φορά_''

Το άκουσμα της φωνής του δεν ήταν πια αγγελικό.Αλλά μαχαίρια που έσχιζαν την ήδη κομματιασμένη καρδιά της Μπέλλας.Η μόνη οικογένεια που είχε τώρα κινδύνευε να χαθεί και αυτή για πάντα.Το μόνο μέρος που η ψυχή της γιατρεύονταν από τις πληγές ήταν εδώ.Δεν υπήρχε κανέναν άλλος σε αυτόν τον κόσμο να την βοηθήσει,να την γιατρέψει.Και τώρα αυτός ο άνδρας ήταν έτοιμος να της τα πάρει όλα.Χωρίς να το καταλάβει καυτά δάκρυα άρχισαν να κυλούν από τα σοκολατένια μάτια της.

_Νόμιζα ότι είχαν στερέψει εδώ και καιρό._

Ο Έντουαρτ μόλις αντιλήφθηκε τι συμβαίνει έμεινε ακίνητος.


End file.
